CUFFED
by Batsy122
Summary: The dog had finally caught his car. Now what is he to do with it? Play with it of course "
1. Chapter 1

Alright!! I'm excited for this one :

My first attempt at a Batman/Joker fanfic. No slash in this one, except for the usual Batman molesting and handcuffs ;

I'm a hardcore Joker fan, so of course I had to have at least one where joker wins x3

R&R Please

Sirens blared through the otherwise quiet city of Gotham. Painted red lips pulled back in a maniacal smile.  
_"Tonight's the night, Batsy"_ he giggled and took off.

"Please be careful Master Wayne." Alfred asked, his hands folded neatly in front of him.  
"How many times have I told you? Don't worry about me Alfred." Bruce purred as he slipped on his Bat helmet.  
With a flip of his cape, he released the Batgrappler and flew off.  
Left alone, Alfred returned to the upper levels to start a pot of coffee.

Dust sifted though the air and bits of glass crunched under his heavy boots as Batman crossed the floor of a dank old factory building. The sonar traced Joker's whereabouts back to this old building. What could tat schizoid clown possibly want in this place?

_"Batsy"_ a soft whisper flowed from the shadows.

Batman spun around towards the sound, pushing the sonar on. Nothing...no movement at all. This time, a high pitched giggle rang through the empty brick walls.

_"What the hell is going on...?"_ Bat's mind growled.

He closed his eyes, listening for even the slightest ripple in the damp silence.

"Surprise!!" he cackled and lunged towards the masked figure, shoving the two into another room. A heavy door slammed down behind them.  
Working quickly, Joker latched heavy silver handcuffs onto the Bat's wrists and a pair around his ankles. He knew they were strong enough to hold back the Bat and a shrill giggle slipped past his lips as he fixed Batman's position. On his knees and his hands caught behind his back.

"You're not going to get away with this Joker!" Batman growled deep in this throat.

"Oh on the contrary" he sing-songed, "I don't want to get away!"

He threw his head back and shrieked with delight. He danced in place a moment, clapping his hands giddily. Joker's foot came down on a bright red switch, and with a loud clap the room was filled with blinding white light. Batman winced and snarled in response.

"Oh Batsy dearie" Joker's voice lowered an octave, running his tongue over his ruby bottom lip, "Now you can see what I saw every day in Arkham"

He clutched Batman's face between his leather clad hands.

"WHITE, WHITE, WHITE!!" he screamed, "Nothing but white every day and night. No sleep, no closing my eyes to get away from it. NOTHING BUT WHITE!! But you," he pointed a crooked finger into the Bat's chest, "Mr. Shadow Man, you can hide in the dark all you want can't you?"

Joker bared his teeth, snarling at the Bat as he threw him down. He dived after him, landing on top of the heavy black armor. He peeled the violet leather from hiss hands and threw the material off to the side.

"Joker-" Batman barked before the other male's hand clamped his mouth shut.

"Ah, ah, ahh" he cooed, "You don't want me to get the duct tape, now do you?"

He cackled and licked his bright lips, removing his hand from Bat's mouth. He stood and delivered a heavy kick to the Bat's side.

"You know I don't really want to kill you Batsy" Joker scowled, "but what happens to all the fun if I can't draw a little blood every once in a while?"

He took his knife from his back pocket and held it to Batman's mouth.

"You know how I got these scars" he giggled maliciously, "How about I give you a nice matching set? Eh, Batsy??"

Batman writhed under Joker's brute strength. Along with the cuffs, he was defenseless. Had a simple pair of metal rings brought his defeat? No, there was nothing simple about it. The dog had finally caught his car. Now what is he to do with is? Play with it of course


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the last chapter of CUFFED.

I don't know were I was going with this, it just kinda happened.

It went from crazy to sad...weird.

But anyhow R&R please

"Joker..." Batman mused under his breath.

The Clown Prince slid the glimmering blade between his fingers. An angry, yet thoughtful look played across his features. He held the switchblade out a bit, admiring his crimson grin.

"You know Batsy," he purred, "You _are_ the one that made me this way. You're the one that made a once loving man into a hardened, monstrous shell of his former self."

Joker grinner maliciously, gleefully admiring the Bat's current position.

"Enough Joker. You made yourself this way. I had nothing to do with it." Batman growled.

The Harlequin sneered and threw the knife at the Dark Knight, just barely missing the Bat's exposed cheek.

"LIAR!!" he shrieked, "You're the one that knocked me off the ledge, forcing me to plunge into that chemical bath! _You_ are the one that burned my last straw of sanity...It's YOUR fault! Don't you see!?"

Joker turned his back on the other and ran a pale hand through his mossy hair. He sighed heavily and glanced back towards the Bat, who was still on his back; hands cuffed behind him. The Clown scuffed towards him, coming down and sitting on Batman's abdomen.

"I don't _want_ to kill you Batman..." he said softly, "But I have to...It's either you or me. And I still have to know if I can function without you around to dance on the rooftops with me. I'd rather kill you first. That way, is I can't deal, I'll just kill myself. Simple as that." his voice was soft and sounded sincere, it was confusing Batman more than anything. Thin, bony fingers slid over the bat symbol on the other's chest. His forrest green eyes sparkled demurely in the fluorescent white light. "I'm sorry Batsy. You know I love playing with you. But it has to be done."

The piercing green eyes glared darkly into a pale ice blue set. A permanent smile frowned as much as it could before the purple-clad man swiftly stood. He strutted off to a corner, leaving the Batman to think about his words.

Batman struggled furiously. He had to get out of there, and quick. The Bat could practically smell his demise as Joker glared back at him. He had never felt so afraid. It was something he was entirely new to. Fear. It crossed his mind how _easily_ Joker had caught him. Plain metal. No different from the pair on his belt. The Clown Prince viciously tugged him up onto his feet. The fear dissipated as the animalistic rage Batman usually honed crawled back into his heart.

Teeth bared, Batman writhed; trying to somehow pry himself from the cuffs. But, without remembering the set on his ankles, he only succeeded in falling forward into Joker's arms. The Clown grinned, a pale hand slide up the kevlar caped back, shining blade in hand.

"Oh Batman. If only you knew how much this is tearing me up inside. I mean, really. A life without my Bat? It just seems crazy. But hey, I am aren't I?" He giggled deeply, stabbing the knife dead center into the Bat's spine. Batman roared with searing, blinding pain. His twisted hands grabbed at the blade, trying desperately to remove the metal.

Joker cackled maniacally, hugging himself joyously when the Bat harshly removed the knife, dark blood spilling down his back and onto the floor. Clouded blue orbs stared up at the Joker. His knees were weak, he could faintly feel them shaking and fell to the floor. Never before had he felt more afraid. The knife must've pierced his spinal cord, which meant that even if he did get out of there alive, he'd be paralyzed from the waist down. _'Just like Barbara...'_ he thought faintly. He figured he would rather just die here.

"Come on Joker..." he sputtered. Faint red splotches of blood spilled from his lips as he spoke, "Kill me. Finish me off. You've already paralyzed me, what more do you want?"

Joker smiled softly.

"It's not about what I want this time Batsy. It's about what _needs_ to happen." the Clown's voice and looks seemed incredulously sincere.

Batman hung his head in defeat and fatigue. Joker was right. As much as he hated to admit it, he was. One of them were bound to die eventually. And as he was it, it was better if he was the one that died first. That meant that he'd never have to worry about having the Joker's death mar his hands anymore. He could die respectfully.

_One must make sacrifices to perfect the thing he cares for most._

Gotham was his city, and he knew- no everyone knew, that Joker wouldn't be able to live without The Batman to chase after him. Joker would either quit his life of crime and murder, or kill himself soon after he killed Batman. It was just how it had to be.

Batman heaved. The blood loss was making him light-headed and nauseous.

"What's the matter Batsy? A little dizzy?" Joker purred darkly.

The Harlequin knew the consequences of his next actions. He knew that ridding the world of Batman would also rid him of a reason to exist. But it had to be done. The Clown Prince slumped in the far corner and donned a large, cartoon-looking mallet. The death of his beloved Bat would be quick, one blow to the head and the deed would be done. He lifted the wooden mallet over his shoulder and glanced at Batman one last time. Piercing blue stared back at him.

"Look at the floor..." Joker growled. He wouldn't be able to do it if Batman stared at him with those death-defying blue eyes. They screamed out the hardened bravery the Batman clasped. The Dark Knight didn't comply to Joker's wishes, he wasn't about to degrade himself just yet. Joker violently kicked him in the stomach.  
"I said look at the floor!!" he shrieked.

Batman doubled over, forced to put his head down. The dark cowl shined slightly in the fluorescent lights. Joker sighed, barely audible, and adjusted the mallet in his hands to raise it above his head. The Clown Prince felt his hands- no, his entire body, shaking._'Have to do it. Have to do it. Have to do it...'_ his mind garbled.  
He raised the mallet a bit higher, forrest green eyes locked onto the wound he had placed in Batman's back.

"I'M SORRY BATMAN!" he screamed before bringing the mallet's hard, heavy end down on Batman's head. He dropped it as he felt hot liquid splash across his hands and face and the sickening crunch of bone under too much pressure.

Batman's lifeless body thudded damply against the cold cement. A dark pool of blood trickled from the Batman's crushed skull onto and around Joker's shoes.

Joker stood, taken aback at what he, himself had done. The Batman is dead. Dead, killed by the Clown Prince's hands. Joker stepped back, still in slight awe. He had done it. But he felt as if something were brutally ripped from inside him as he watched his work ooze crimson.

"T-This isn't what I wanted...This isn't funny. Not funny at all...Oh god what've I done...?" he mumbled, "My one reason for living, gone just like that. My life's work destroyed so carelessly..."

Joker sank to his knees, not paying mind to the warm blood around him. A pale, bony hand reached out towards the cowl. He wouldn't look. He didn't want to look, and he never had. It wasn't about defacing the Batman. It was how the Batman made him feel. He made him feel alive, like nothing could ever get him. But now that feeling was dead, just like the Batman. Dead and gone by his own two hands. Joker pulled off the cowl, careful not to reveal Batman's identity. He stood, almost slipping in the blood pooled around him. The cowl rested under his right arm. Even if he could manage to continue, he wanted to always remember Batman.

After all, he was the one that made him.


End file.
